Roleplay Rendezvous
by loss4words
Summary: Written for Friday Free For All.  Bella's had a long day at work, the last thing she wants to deal with is drama when she gets home...or does she?  Rated M for lemons and language.  BellaxMaggiexEdward


A/N: Hello All! I have another little o/s for you. It was for the Friday Free For All, but for some reason never went up on time. I've been anxious to get it posted t though and here it is.

Thank you to all of my lovely friends who held my hand through this, especially my KareBare and Laura for prodding me to get it done on time! HeatherDawn made me fuckhawt banner, it's on my profile, check it out!

CereuleanBlue beta'd this and I seriously love her guise. She's the bestest and catches all of comma fail, as well as helping figure out empty plot holes.

Thank you so much to the wonderful Shabbyapples for validating me on Twilighted. You're a rock star!

* * *

Bella's POV

My day started off like any other - shower, coffee, wake Edward before I left, make the trek to the office. I wasn't late getting to the subway, and my morning had been swift and productive. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that it went downhill; one phone call from in idiot client was all it took, and the rest of my day and evening were shot to hell. Sure, the client had a valid reason to be mad, but the thing was that I could fix it in a minute. Hell, I _did_ fix it, but she just couldn't let the mistake go and decided to rant at me about it.

What. The. Fuck. Ever. Bitch.

So there I was, trudging into the lobby of my apartment building to find an "Out of order" sign on the elevator. The day just got better and fucking better.

"Fuck!"

Chuck, the evening security guard for our building shot me an "I'm sorry" kind of half smile and went back to watching his monitors; I trudged heavily over to the stairwell door and whipped it open. I walked through, stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up, and prepped myself for the eight story stair climb. We just couldn't live on the first or second floor, could we?

With a deep sigh, I hoisted my heavy ass messenger bag over my head and across my shoulder, then switched my purse to my other arm to start the climb. Now, I'd always been in pretty decent shape. I did a workout video three times a week and ran twice. I was winded on the fourth floor, and my feet were screaming inside of their stiletto prison. Grabbing onto the railing, I balanced on one foot, removing the shoe, then did the same with the other. My pinky toes were tingling and red and I wiggled them a little before resuming _the climb_.

_Fifth floor._

_Sixth floor._

_Seventh floor._ I was panting and began to pray to God; I could practically see his Savior eyes roll into the back of his head at me. _Dear Jesus, or God, or whatever. Please for the love of, well you, let Edward have supper started, and if it's not too much to ask, a glass of wine out for me. Shit, I'll drink it straight from the bottle. Oops, sorry for the swear word. Um, yeah, I think that's how I'm supposed to do it. Heehee, do it. Errr, um, Amen and thank you._

Holy mother of fuck. Eighth fucking floor. I was panting hard, and I could feel a sweat mustache on my upper lip.

_Ew!_

I should have left my bag down at the front desk with Chuck and made Edward go down to fetch it later, but too late for that. I was already up at the top of the stairwell, on the eighth floor.

As I opened up the heavy door, a heavenly scent drifted towards me, and my mind immediately began to appreciate the Savior's help and answer to my impromptu prayer. Suddenly, there was a little more pep in my step, and within moments, I was in front of our apartment door, fishing for my keys in my purse. I couldn't find them and began to get frustrated. I was about the throw all of my baggage to the floor and go purse diving, when the door opened.

I did a double take because surely, I was standing in front of the wrong apartment. Where a tall, lean man with bronze hair and green eyes should have been standing, was instead, a woman of about my height, red hair, hazel eyes, and an amazing, slightly crooked, smile. I looked around, down the hall, and across from our door to check out Lizzie's apartment number to make sure I wasn't at the wrong door. The door opposite of where I stood read "817" and yes, that was Lizzie our elderly neighbor's apartment. I turned back around to the woman in my home.

"Who are you, and why are you in my apartment?" I asked, hearing the bitchiness in my own voice.

I pushed the door open wide and walked through; the woman quickly jumped out of my way as I dumped all of my bags, shoes included, onto the floor just inside the door.

"Is Bella home?" Edward yelled from the kitchen.

I glanced at the woman one more time, giving her a sardonic look, then stomped into the kitchen. Edward stood at the counter with his back to me, the blender sat on the counter and he was throwing pieces of ice into it. The margarita mix and the tequila sat next to the blender, and I licked my lips, thinking of my earlier thirst. But first, I wanted some answers.

Edward twisted around, hearing my entrance. "Hey ba-," he stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"Who the fuck is she, and why is she in my home. With you? What the _fuck_, Edward?"

Suddenly, it dawned on me. He had been making little comments here and there. I shot him one more look. A look that said "Here we go; it's on now!"

I flew out of the kitchen and ran through the living room to the bedroom. From my closet, I grabbed a large duffle bag and began to throw in some clothes and shoes. From there, I went to the bathroom and began adding my toiletries into the bag. I was aware of Edward and the redhead watching me from a distance, and my fury grew as Edward just stood there, not doing anything to stop me or fix this. My last stop was the closet to grab a few pairs of my shoes that didn't fit in the larger bedroom closet, I set the bag on the floor and zipped it up. When I stood up, Edward was standing in front of the door, wearing a smirk on his face that I couldn't read. I wanted to slap it off of his face. How could he do this to me? HOW? We had _six years_ in together. He was my life, my love, my enduring passion, and I thought I was his. Apparently not. I felt like a fool.

"Bella?"

I snapped my head to the left, hearing my name come out of the redhead's mouth. It sounded smooth and high – pleasurable in my ears. I hated her for it.

Dropping the bag to the floor where I stood, I slowly began to stalk towards the woman, taking my time and giving her my best wrathful look. I wanted her to be afraid of me; I wanted her to see that she was the cause of this – the tearing apart of my life and everything I knew.

As I got closer, she began to back up until finally, she hit the wall and could go no further. Still, I approached, boring my eyes into hers and asking silent questions. She knew about me, yet she came into my home, with my man. What were her intentions?

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? Come into _my _home, with _my_ man! Are you completely fucking stupid? Yes. Yes you are!" I raised my hand to slap her, but Edward caught it in midair. I hadn't even noticed how close he'd gotten to us. I ripped my hand away, eyeing him. His eyes said too much and not enough at once, and I couldn't bear it; I looked away from brilliant green eyes and into deep hazel ones.

"Who are you?" I asked her bluntly. I wanted answers. I wanted to know who the fuck she thought she was.

"I'm Maggie. I'm…" I held my hand up, silencing her.

I looked at Edward then back to Maggie. "Get out, Maggie."

I went to move away, but she grabbed my shoulder. Never in a thousand years, would I have believed what she did next. My body turned as I'd started moving away, so I wasn't facing her, but within seconds, her mouth was on mine…kissing me.

With a force that I didn't think she could possibly possess, she twisted us around and pinned me to the wall. Her hands cupped my face, and with my eyes still wide open, trying to figure out what the _fuck_ had just happened, I could see the caramel colored freckles that dotted her cheekbones and nose. The hazel eyes that had been closed, opened and looked into my brown ones, pleading and insistent. They begged, "Kiss me back, please!"

I felt her teeth on my bottom lip, and finally, something melted inside of me. I felt my reserve give way, and had no choice but to comply. Her tongue brushed against my mouth, gently pushing, and I opened up to her. Her lips were soft and slick with saliva; her breath tasted minty and fresh. Her petite hands came up to cradle my face, and I began to kiss her back, slowly at first. After a few moments of this gentle contact, I craved something more.

Our tongues caressed each other, searching for dominance and pleasure at the same time, and after several minutes of kissing, we both began to pant, out of breath. I turned my face to the side to take in a gulp of air, but Maggie didn't miss a beat as she began to trail kisses along my jaw, then down my neck and over to my ear. She nibbled on the lobe, and I whimpered, my body betraying my mind. I shouldn't want this, but I did; I suddenly remembered Edward and quickly looked over to him. His eyes were a pool of green fire, and I felt my body blaze under his hungry stare. His tongue swept out over his mouth and I felt a pull in my stomach.

Maggie began slowly unbuttoning my blouse, and my hands found her silky red curls, when her kisses found my collarbone before swooping lower to the top of my breast. Quickly, I decided that the living room wall was a fun place for this, but not the most comfortable.

"Treehouse." One word, and the three of us quickly began to walk up the stairs to what Edward and I called our treehouse bedroom. It wasn't really a bedroom, but we'd wanted a little hangout where we could read or relax, a room where Edward could strum on his acoustic or his banjo and just be. It hadn't even existed when we bought the apartment, but after we first moved in, we both agreed that the place needed something to make it feel more homey, more ours. So, we built the suspended room. There wasn't any real furniture in the treehouse, but there were pillows, lots and lot of pillows.

I walked up the curving staircase, holding onto Maggie's hand as she trailed behind me, Edward following her. When she stepped into the treehouse, she gasped looking around.

"This is amazing!" she blurted out, and I giggled. Edward chuckled, and the sound reminded me of the reason we had come up here. Maggie seemed to remember as well because she quickly walked around to face me. We were standing in the middle of the room, and Edward slipped over to settle into his corner.

"Where was I?" Maggie asked, tilting her head slightly to one side. Her lips were swollen and red, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

I lifted my hand and grazed the tip of my index finger across my collarbone before dipping it into the groove between my breasts. "I think you were right about _here_." The last word came out as a whisper, and I watched Maggie lick her lips.

She took two small steps toward me, moving her hand to brush my face, but in the moment before she reached me, she tripped over one of the many pillows that littered the floor, and fell onto me. We both tumbled to the well padded floor, and she landed on top of me in a flurry of red curls. Over in the corner, Edward jumped to his feet, and I began to giggle at the absurdity of the whole situation. Maggie's laughter caused her weight to shift on top of me, making my nipples harden as they grazed slightly against hers.

I stopped laughing as the contact sent shivers down my body, the situation suddenly getting serious again, and reached for the back of her head to pull her mouth to mine once again. Her red ringlets fell around us in a moving curtain, and I could imagine Edward's frustration at not having the best viewing angle for his pleasure. He was all about the angles. Right angles, adjacent angles, angles that we could somehow fit into our abundantly healthy sex life. As I mingled tongues with the redhead above me, I thought about the angle his dick made when he was hard and the angle at which he slid his hard cock into me.

Maggie pulled her mouth away from mine, pulling in a deep breath. Her lips trailed down my neck and chest. Her fingers made a path from where they had settled on my waist to finish the unbuttoning job she had started on my shirt downstairs, and I wriggled free as she slowly pulled it away from my body.

I'd had to wear one of my older bras today with no padding. It was cute, a royal blue satin one with some lace and a front clasp. I usually hated the thing because it left me nipping out at all hours of the day. In the office building that I worked in, that happened often, but I couldn't have been more happy that I was wearing it now.

Maggie pulled back to admire the sight of my expose skin, drawing her lower lip between her teeth, and biting down gently. She rested her weight on one arm and used her other hand to gently graze her delicate fingers across the satiny fabric of my bra and my already hardened nipples.

I hissed, sucking in a sharp breath, and wiggled under her a little. She moved her fingers over my breast again and this time, gently rolled my aching nipple between her fingers, sending fire coursing through my brain. I whimpered, and I heard Edward shuffle over in his corner. Through the holes in Maggie's ringlets, I watched him inch closer to us until he was awarded with a much better view from where we lay on the pillows.

I looked over at him with a smirk before I turned my attention back to Maggie. Hungrily, I pulled her ear to my mouth, nibbling gently. When I felt her hot mouth graze my breast through the thin material of my bra, I moaned loudly. My hands wrapped themselves in her curls , and I pulled her face to mine, crashing my mouth against hers. My tongue slipped softly into her mouth to taste her once more. She kissed me back with ferocity, showing she had just as much desire in her, and it turned me on even fucking more...not just for Edward, but for her too.

I reached down around her waist, tugging the snug, fuzzy sweater she was wearing over her head, and threw it across the small space. It landed unnoticed in a puddle on the floor. I studied her pale skin for a few seconds, noting that the caramel freckles didn't just dot her nose and cheeks but also adorned her neck and chest.

Her hands brushed down to my chest, and before I realized what she was doing, she had unhooked my front clasping bra. She peeled the garment away from my body like it had offended her, flinging it over to Edward, who was staring at us with wide eyes. He gulped audibly.

Maggie didn't waste a single second, attacking my now bare breasts with her mouth and sucking on my pained nipple, fully erect and ready for attention. I wrapped my arms around her body and gripped her sexy ass to pull her body closer to mine. I didn't think I could ever feel quite this turned on by another woman.

I have always been curious, wondering what it would be like to be with a woman...intimately that is. While I have always preferred men over women, I've still always wanted to at least experience it. There's something so sensual about a woman, the curve of the neck, the apple of the cheek bone, the delicate slope of the shoulders and chest, curving down into breasts, a smaller waist and slightly larger hips. At the beginning of our relationship, I'd once confessed my intrigue with the female physique under the influence of way too much tequila. We hadn't ever really spoken about it again except for maybe in smaller comments, talking about a woman's beauty or sexiness.

Yet here we were, almost a full three years later, and he was giving me the opportunity to experience something that I had always been curious about, holding no judgment over me. It made me love him all the more.

I wondered what Edward might have told her to get her over here, and marveled at her for being sweet enough to understand that he was doing this for me. I knew for a fact that Edward wasn't the sharing kind, especially when it came to me. I knew that this woman had to be someone Edward trusted implicitly.

I put my thoughts back into the moment, no longer thinking of the mechanics of what had been required to set all this in motion, and simply enjoyed it. Maggie seemed to have gotten a little too comfortable on top of me. If this was for me, damn it, I wanted to have a little control. Taking her by surprise, I quickly rolled us just a little closer to Edward, and straddled the woman below me. She wore a grin on her face, obviously thinking, "_About time." _I fingered the hem of her shirt, toying with the material, my fingers brushing against the little line of skin that showed there. Teasing it slowly upward, I eased it from her body, and she leaned up a little to allow it to be removed easily.

Her bra was green and lacy, affording a little bit of padding and hoisting her breasts up ever so gently. The deep emerald color of her bra brought out the different hues in her eyes, but unfortunately it would have to be removed. I leaned down to press my lips against hers as I wrapped my arms around her back, struggling with the hooks. I'd never had to unhook one from this particular angle before. I felt her smile as she sat up slightly, reaching around to help.

The pretty, yet offensive material drifted to the floor, and I was finally able to taste her breasts. Her skin was soft and creamy, just a shade paler than mine, and she had cute, perky tits that fit perfectly in my hands, and in my mouth. Now I understood Edward's fascination with my boobs, Maggie's were fantastic and fun.

I teased her a little with my mouth on her left nipple, sucking it in and rolling it gently between my teeth while I kneaded her other breast with my hand, and ground my hips against hers, seeking any friction I could get. It wasn't like grinding with a man, there was no bulge at the front to get friction from, but feeling her pelvis up against mine, was just as erotic.

I had moved my hand from her breast and begun to ghost it down her side when she grabbed my face, pulling my mouth from her breast and placing her lips against mine, kissing me hard. My hand traveled further south, and I brushed against the zipper on her jeans. She squirmed under me and apparently forgot what she was doing to my mouth when she writhed in an attempt to get my hand closer to where she wanted it, _needed it._ I teased her a few times, kissing her softly, with only a little heat, but trailed my fingers along the fabric that lined the inside of her thighs. She whimpered under me, and then Edward whimpered beside us.

I felt a sense of triumph , followed by determination.

As quickly as I could, I popped the button on her pants, and as the zipper slid down from the force of my hand tugging on her pants, I sank my hand inside of her pants, keeping it on the outside of her panties, ghosting circles on top of her pubic bone, while she rewarded me with her squirming and breathy panting.

Over my left shoulder, I was aware of Edward's heavy breathing, and in my peripheral vision, I could see that his hand rested on the bulge that was pressing against the front seam of his jeans. His hand didn't move, but I could've sworn his fingers twitched. I had to stifle the laughter that bubbled deep within me.

My own fingers traced along the outer edge of Maggie's panties, and she bucked under me. Pins and needles danced through my wrist, and I withdrew my hand to remove Maggie's pants for easier access. She whimpered again, this time because of the loss of my touch, but I quickly slid her pants down her legs, leaving her matching emerald green lace panties on her.

The satiny part of her underwear that covered her core was damp, showing me just how aroused she was. I traced my fingers along the insides of her thighs, making the muscles there quiver. I looked up at her face to see lidded eyes, and her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her bottom lip. I gently slid my finger over the wet fabric and watched her eyes as they fell back in her head then closed. I stroked the fabric outside of her pussy a few times, watching her face change with pleasure and her chest heave. I looked to Edward, and his eyes consumed me while his hand still rested on his even harder cock, unmoving. His eyes seemed to beg me to both touch Maggie, and not.

I grinned at him, lowering myself to Maggie's side and propping my head up on my hand to join our lips. The kiss started out tender, but quickly grew in want, need and lust. My fingers continued to work over the fabric and she began to writhe, pushing her hips up against my teasing hand. After I knew I had tormented her enough, I slipped my fingers under the lace edging and began stroking her smooth, hairless pussy. She gasped loudly, and Edward softly grunted behind me.

I outlined the curve of her lips, exploring the outside of her and driving her closer to the deepest need. When I thought she was either going to scream in frustration or just give up on me, I slipped my finger inside of her hot, wetness. Her hips immediately arced up from the floor and pushed toward my hand. The movement of her body caused our kiss to deepen impossibly farther. The heat between us built, and I found myself thrusting my finger inside, slowly at first but increasing in speed as her natural moisture began to soak my hand. She panted, and I knew that if it were me, I'd want more friction, more inside of me. I added another finger to the first and heard Edward stand up beside me, moving to a better area of viewing on the other side of the treehouse. I pulled away from Maggie's mouth, needing air, and she tipped her head backwards, seeming so close to her release.

I watched Edward as he forward paced two steps, then back three, pulling at his shaggy auburn locks that I refused to let him cut. It stuck up in odd angles and constantly looked like sex hair, which is why I couldn't bare to part with it.

I focused my attention back towards Maggie and moved a little, freeing the arm that was holding up my head. I sat up slightly and inched her panties down with my now free hand while the other still pumped into her. When I could see her pussy and my fingers as they moved in and out of her, I felt gratified with the sight and sensation of it all. I blew cool air over her as I pumped into her harder. After another minute of this, she came undone. I watched with fascination as her body clenched around my fingers, the moans that were ripped from her throat raw and lingering in the air around us.

Allowing her to slowly come down from her climax, I swirled my fingers around the outside of her panties a few more times before pulling my hand away. Edward cleared his throat from a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't watch this anymore," he said before quickly descending the stairs of the treehouse.

I looked back to Maggie, and she looked a bit nervous. I wanted to tell her that he wasn't mad, but incredibly horny and needing to be touched, but instead, said, "I should probably attend to him. Thank you for coming over, Maggie, and if I frightened you at the display earlier, I apologize. I had a lot of fun. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I can't share Edward."

Maggie laughed a little at that and replied, "Oh, I don't play nice with men. I mostly prefer women, so truly, thank you for tonight, Bella. You are much more beautiful than Edward told me."

I leaned over her to kiss her one more time before we both righted ourselves. She dressed quickly, and I followed her out of the tree house and down the stairs. She grabbed her purse from the table, and I walked her to the door. Part of me felt weird for doing this with a virtual stranger, but she wasn't a stranger to Edward. This was someone he liked and trusted, so part of me felt a little better knowing that.

"Bye, Edward. I'll see you on Monday," Maggie yelled toward the kitchen as she stepped through our apartment door. I leaned in to kiss again and then, as an afterthought, remembered to ask her if she had a way home.

"Shit, I can't believe I was going to let you leave before making sure you have a way home. Do you? Or should I call you a cab?" I asked, still standing in the doorway.

Maggie hoisted her purse onto her shoulder and smiled at me. "No, I've got my car parked underground. Thank you though. Now go get your man."

Maggie winked at me and took off. I turned around only to get shoved up against the wall and hear the door slamming directly to my left.

EPOV

I couldn't stay one second longer. I was ready to tear all of my hair out with all of the need coursing through my body. My cock was throbbing in my pants, and I almost felt nauseous from the severe case of blue balls I had.

I escaped to the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge, chugging it until it was almost gone when I heard their voices. Bella's tinkling laugh caused my dick to twitch, and I groaned, needing her in the most desperate way.

I thought I could share her in that way. It wasn't like it was with another guy or something. She had always been interested in women, and I had been honored when she had expressed her admiration for the female form, that she hadn't hidden that information from me. Most women would hide something like that unless they were openly bi-sexual or gay, at least that was my experience.

For the past couple of years we had been partaking in a little bit of role play. We took turns picking what we wanted to do, and sometimes, much like this one, we surprised one another with our next role play idea. This was the furthest we'd taken it, by the pretend fight and inviting another partner to play with us. I had warned Maggie before we started that it was roleplay, but I hadn't quite anticipated the actor in my Bella when she turned on the furry. That in itself was really fucking hot.

I could hear the girls in the living room area and the door as it was opened. I chugged the rest of my beer and moved to stand a few steps behind Bella as she came back in the apartment from the hallway, ready to shut the door.

I moved quickly, twisting her around and pushing her up against the wall, then slammed the door shut, all in one swift movement. I attacked her mouth and leaned against her with most of my weight pressing her into the wall. I lined my body flush with hers so that my dick teased along the seam of her pants.

She met my need with her own, kissing me back as hard as I needed her to, and after a few minutes of kissing, I couldn't take it any longer. I had to have her. Right. Fucking. Now.

I pulled her shirt up over her head, thankful that she hadn't put her bra back on, then unbuttoned her pants and shoved them, along with her panties, to the floor. I teased her with my still-clothed cock a few more times and finally decided to just get on with it. I wanted, no, needed to be inside of her, fucking her with everything I had in me.

Bella pulled my shirt over my head and unbuttoned the fly of my jeans, then pushed them down. She stepped out of her own jeans that had pooled at her ankles, and I barely gave her a second to stand up before I picked her up and once again, slammed her back up against the wall.

Her legs immediately wrapped around my waist, and I finally plunged my cock deep inside of her.

_Fucking heaven._

Bella began to make loud noises as her head rested against my shoulder. Her arms were wound around my neck while I fucked her against the wall. She changed "please" and "oh fuck, yes, more" in my ear over and over and over again. I was so fucking close.

I kept pumping into her, each thrust harder than the last and after no time at all, I felt Bella begin to clench around me.

She screamed out, "Oh! Yes, fuck yes, Edward! Oh, God, Edward!"

I pressed even deeper into her, feeling the tightness begin to build in my stomach. After several more pumps, I came inside of her, emptying myself, then we slid to the floor, still connected.

We both panted from the exertion of the past few minutes. She lifted her hand up to my forehead, swiping a strand of hair that was sticking to it from sweat.

"I think (_breath)_ that that's (_breath)_ my favorite position _(breath)_ yet," I admitted, even though the muscles in my thighs had been screaming in pain near the end.

"That was fucking hot. We have to try that again sometime, but not now, because my legs hurt from clenching onto your waist in fear that you'd drop me," Bella replied and I chuckled.

Bella wiggled a little bit on top of me, and I felt my dick stir a little inside of her. I pushed into her a little.

"Again?" she asked.

I pushed into her a little bit more.

"Upstairs, Tiger. I want a soft space the second time around."

So, we untangled ourselves from one another, and she hopped up, running up the stairs. I locked the apartment door and chased after her, more than ready for round two.

* * *

A/N: So, if you're still here, thank you for reading! Click the button and let me know what you think...if you want to.


End file.
